Constant
by kiwilynn13
Summary: Joker and Jane have been friends since they were kids. They did everything together, and now, they're saving the galaxy together. Along the way, the face a multitude of trials and tribulations. Covers pre-ME1 to post-ME3. Liberties on character history taken pre game and post game.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Remember that Mass Effect story I said I was working on months ago? Well, I finally started actually writing it! Also, for anyone wondering, I am still working on Love Across The Wastes. I know I kind of left it on a sad note with Benny and Dinah, but I promise more will come for that story.

In the meantime, I hope you enjoy what has become my baby. I've had the idea for this in my head for a very long time and I'm really excited about it. I will be taking a lot of liberties with the original plot of Mass Effect and histories of the characters so be prepared for that.

* * *

><p><em>December 17th, 2186<em>

_Alliance Medical Facility_

_London, England, Earth_

The endless beep of the heart monitor became a recurring comfort. She was alive. Somehow, after everything she had gone through, she had survived.

After the Crucible had fired and the Reapers had been destroyed, a search party had been sent to look for the lost Commander Shepard. It was Wrex that found her, mangled and barely breathing.

A month had gone by since she had been found, and she had yet to wake up. Members of her crew that had been on Earth for the battle had all come to the facility, ready to stand vigil until she opened her eyes. All that was missing was the Normandy and her crew.

Miranda had received word from the Normandy. Repairs had taken longer than anticipated with EDI's deactivation, but with all of the tech experts on board, it wasn't hard to get the ship up and running. Joker estimated their arrival to Earth to be around two weeks. Two weeks too long, in his opinion.

He pushed the Normandy to her limits to get back to his Commander. His Jane. The woman who had been his best friend for almost thirty years. But now...now she was so much more than that. She was his. He was hers. The way it should have always been. He had lost her once before, and he refused to lose her again.

* * *

><p>Two weeks took their toll on Joker's patience, but finally he was docked in London. The crew filed out with sighs of relief to finally be back on solid ground. Joker, along with the rest of Shepard's crew, quickly got into the waiting transports that would take them to the hospital, to their Commander.<p>

Joker was the first to burst through the doors of the hospital. He made his way as quickly as his legs would allow to the area Shepard was being held in. Before he could get one foot into her room, Miranda stopped him.

"Moreau, wait. She's in rough shape. You might not be able to stomach it," Miranda said, a pleading note in her voice.

"I've waited long enough. She's still Jane. That's not ever going to change. Now, let me in, Miranda."

She shook her head, but understood his desire to see Shepard. Miranda moved to the side and allowed Joker to pass.

Miranda wasn't kidding. Jane was battered, bruised, and had bandages on her face, her legs, her arms, _everywhere. _The skin he could see was pale and ghostly. His heart broke for her. Joker slowly made his way into the room and sat down in the waiting chair at her bedside. He took her frail hand into his own and held it tightly.

She was alive. He didn't lose her again.

"Jane...you'll be okay. I'm here...I won't leave you. Never again. I promise. Just please...wake up...please," Joker murmured into the quiet of the room.

The heart monitor beeped. The slow rise and fall of Jane's chest continued. Joker began his vigil. He wouldn't be leaving her side, not until she opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Miranda returned to check on Shepard's vitals. She entered the room to find Joker sound asleep, his head resting on the bed next to Shepard's arm, his hand still holding onto her's. Miranda knew she shouldn't disturb him - there was no way he was going to leave Shepard again - but his slumped position would kill him in the morning.<p>

Quietly, Miranda shook Joker awake. He opened his eyes and immediately looked to Jane. Seeing that it wasn't her that woke him up, he looked up to see Miranda staring down at him.

"You'll hurt your back if you sleep like that," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't care. I'm not sleeping anywhere else," Joker gruffly replied, sitting upright and immediately regretting it when his spine popped.

"I didn't say you had to. I can get a cot brought it for you, if you'd like."

Joker considered her offer and nodded in agreement. He had to admit, she was right. Miranda opened her omni-tool and messaged whoever she had to to make arrangements for him. Joker sat back in his chair as she began to look over Shepard, worry creasing her brow.

"She's going to be okay, you know," he murmured.

Miranda looked at him suddenly. His eyes were filled with determination. He was so sure that Shepard would recover, that she would come back to him. Perhaps he was right. According to her scans, Shepard was improving. All of her vitals checked out. Now, they just needed to wait for her bones and skin to heal. Soon the bandages could come off. Soon she could open her eyes.

Miranda walked over to Joker and lay a hand on his shoulder, an awkward gesture coming from her, but comforting nonetheless.

"I know she will. In the meantime, you can't forget to take care of yourself. The cot will be here soon, so don't fall back asleep. I'll be back later."

And with that, she left. The cot arrived a few minutes later and Joker had it placed close to Shepard. He crawled in and faced her, reaching between the cots to hold her hand once again. After that, he fell asleep rather quickly, and dreamt of nothing but Shepard opening her eyes again.

He needed to see her big green eyes again. He missed seeing them light up whenever she laughed. God, he missed that too. Her adorable laugh that always seemed to end up with her snorting at some point.

Joker needed her to wake up soon. He didn't know how much longer he could stand it. There was a lot of catching up they had to do, and a whole future left for them to dive into.

He knew she needed just a little more time to recover, and he would give her all the time in the galaxy, despite how much it pained him.

He'd wait for her forever if he had to, just as long as he was always by her side.

* * *

><p>Alright so there's the prologue! Next chapter will be back at the very beginning of Joker and Shepard's friendship, which is nothing like it is in the game, so again, be prepared for that. Hope you guys like it! Reviews are much appreciated!<p> 


	2. A Beautiful Friendship

Chapter 1! I'm so excited about this story and I'm so happy that people seem to like it.

* * *

><p><em>April 11th, 2161<em>

_Observation Deck_

_Arcturus Station_

"Jane? Come on, sweetheart, you don't want to be late for your own birthday party, do you?"

Jane Shepard stared at the passing ships overhead, coming and going from the station. Her mother, Hannah, was waiting patiently a few feet away. She knew what Jane was waiting for, but she couldn't wait forever. The guests for her seventh birthday party would be arriving at the apartment soon.

Captain Alan Shepard had yet to arrive at the station. He said he would be there for his little girl's birthday, but it seemed plans had changed. Jane hadn't seen her father in six months, since he was sent out to the Terminus to do a covert check-up on the colonists.

Her mother tapped her foot, her patience growing thin.

"Jane, come on. We have to go."

"He's not here yet," Jane muttered, "he said he'd be here."

"I know, sweetie. He probably got sent out on another mission," Hannah put her arm around Jane's shoulder, only to have her shrug it off.

"I'll wait for him."

"Jane…"

"No! He said he'd be here! I'm going to wait for him!"

Tears had pooled in the corners of the little girl's eyes. Her mother sighed in defeat and left to return to their apartment, to explain to the guests who would be arriving any minute. Jane was left to herself. She sat herself on top of one of the storage containers, her eyes glued to the space outside.

* * *

><p>Six year old Jeff Moreau watched the whole scene play out before him. His mother had been station on Arcturus as a civilian contractor, and she brought Jeff with, leaving his father to tend to the farm on Tiptree. Jeff had been devastated to leave his dad behind, but once he saw the ship port on Arcturus, his eyes lit up and thoughts of Tiptree disappeared.<p>

For a six year old, Jeff was incredibly independent. He insisted, despite his Vrolik's, that he could handle himself. So his mother let him. It's not like he could get very far, anyway. He usually ended up on the observation deck, watching the ships fly by.

It was there he saw a little red headed girl hoist herself up onto the storage containers. She was crying, he saw. His mom had always told him it was appropriate to eavesdrop, but no matter how hard he tried, he could help but listen to the short conversation the girl and her mother had had. Once he saw the girl's mother leave her by herself, he decided the girl shouldn't be alone.

He was a very observant six year old.

"Hi," he called up to her.

Started, Jane quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and peered over the edge of her container, seeing a short boy with a baseball hat grinning up at her.

"Hi," she shyly replied. Her mother always told her not to talk to strangers.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"Why?"

"I have to."

"What for?"

"You ask a lotta questions."

Jeff's grin grew wider at that remark; he had heard it from his parents on multiple occasions.

"Can I sit with you?"

Jane pondered that for a moment. Since she had already talked to the stranger, what was the harm in letting him sit with her?

"Sure."

Jeff clambered up next to her with some difficulty, breathing hard by the time he finally plopped down next to her.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked.

"Yeah...I'm okay…" Jeff replied between breaths, trying to get his breathing under control, "What are you waiting for?"

"My dad. He said he'd be here," Jane settled back into the crate, her eyes returning back to the passing ships overhead.

"For what?" Jeff questioned.

"It's my birthday."

"Why aren't you having a party?"

"I was, but my dad's not here yet so I have to wait for him."

Jeff looked over at Jane. Her eyes were staring straight ahead, looking for any glimpse of her dad's ship. The traces of tears still lined her cheeks. He felt sad for her. No one should be alone on their birthday, so he'd stay with her as long as she wanted, even if his mom came to find him.

"What's your name?" Jeff questioned.

"Jane Shepard. What's yours?"

"Jeff Moreau."

"Nice to meet you, Jeff," Jane extended her hand to him as she had seen her mother do so many times before.

"Nice to meet you, too," he replied, grabbing her hand and shaking it.

Jane smiled at him as she withdrew her hand. She liked this Jeff Moreau.

"Do you live here?" Jane asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, with my mom. She works here. What about you?"

"My mom and I live here. She's a captain in the Alliance. Her and dad take turns with being here. Once he gets back, mom will go back out on the Einstein and I'll be with dad."

"The Einstein? That's a huge ship!"

Just thinking about all the different kinds of ships the Alliance had made Jeff excited.

"Yeah, well, someday I'll have an even cooler ship and I'll get to be commander," Jane said with a nod of her head. She was determined to follow in her parents footsteps.

"Well, you'll need a pilot when that happens. I'll pilot your ship for you."

Jane smiled and looked over at the boy beside her.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"I think you're right," Jeff returned her smile and they both began to laugh. A beautiful friendship, indeed.

Just then, the loud speakers boomed out the name of a ship coming into dock, the SSV Hyderabad. Captain Alan Shepard's ship. Jane sat up and stared out the window. He made it. He actually made it.

She launched herself off the crate and patiently waiting for the crew to disembark from the ship.

"Dad!" Jane yelled when she caught sight of him. Alan Shepard surveyed the room in search of where he had heard his daughter. When he saw her, his face broke into a smile as a kneeled down to catch her as she jumped into his arms.

"You made it!" Jane cried into her father's neck.

"Course I did. I told you I would, remember?"

"Yeah, but...you're late," Jane said as she pulled her head back to look into his face.

"I know. I'm sorry, sweetie, we had to take care of a few things before coming back. Where's your mother?"

"She went back home. I wanted to wait for you."

The Captain smiled at his daughter before pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I missed you, Jane. Happy birthday," Alan said quietly as he hugged her.

He set her down and placed her hand in his as the made their way back through the observation deck. Jeff was still seated atop the crate, a mixed feeling of sadness and happiness for Jane taking over him.

When her and her father came passed him, he called out to her.

"Happy birthday, Jane! I'm glad your dad made it."

"Thanks, Jeff. Do you want to come to the party?"

Jeff considered it for a moment before painstakingly making his way off the crate to join Jane and her father, who noticed the struggle he was putting in just to make it off the crate.

"Dad, this is Jeff. He's my new best friend," Jane said, pointing to Jeff.

Jeff put his hand next to his forehead like his mother had taught him and saluted. Alan laughed at that.

"No need to salute, Jeff. It's a pleasure to meet Jane's friends," he said, extending his hand in the same way Jane had. Jeff readily took and shook his hand in return. "Let's get going. I bet you kids are hungry for some cake."

Jane and her father unconsciously slowed their pace to match Jeff's, of which he was extremely grateful but a little embarrassed about. He wanted to keep up, but just couldn't manage. Someday though, he promised himself, someday he would.

* * *

><p>Thanks for following this story! Chapter 2 will be up soon!<p>

He just hoped Jane would be there to help him along the way.


End file.
